Isa Frost
by IsaFrost
Summary: MiM calls for the making of a new guardian. A winter spirit called Isa Frost who is already acquainted with Pitch, even if she can't remember it. She doesn't know anything about herself and neither does anyone else..except maybe Pitch who seems quite eager to harness her as his new weapon. But how can Jack save her and himself from Pitch and help her regain her memories?
1. Storms are such show-offs

**Ninth chapter is now up \(^.^)/**

* * *

"Okay come on, let's see how fast you can go"

Isa raced through the air - gaining speed as she went – desperate to catch up with the flock of birds ahead of her. _Boy they were fast….maybe they're hunting birds?_ No she was sure hunting birds didn't fly in a flock….not that she really cared, she just wanted to prove she was faster.

"Come on" she muttered through gritted teeth, her eyebrows pulling together in utmost determination. She could feel herself getting faster as the wind blew stronger and fiercer through her hair and down her spine. How she loved that feeling. It was such an addicting sense of exhilaration, it was almost like her daily dose.

Wings flapped in her face, interrupting her brief moment of bliss and she noticed – with a sense of glee – that she'd caught up with the flock. Pushing herself even further she managed to reach the front of the little air parade. A cry of triumph escaped her lips as she flew in wiggly lines, preventing the birds from overtaking her again. "You're losing" She practically sang the taunting words as she bathed in the joy of her small victory. But there was something bothering her. Despite being birds, they were still ignoring her and she was really starting to hate that. She refused to be overlooked; nobody saw her, nobody heard her, they just walked through her. And it hurt her every time emotionally _and_ physically. Well actually now it was mostly just emotional; at first whenever someone had walked through her it had felt like they'd literally punched her in the stomach…but she'd gotten used to it and now she barely felt it. She still got a bad feeling though, as if she was being burned with fire….just a quick flash, nothing drastic…but it was still the weirdest sensation. She could only presume it was because normal people had a warmer body temperature than she did.

A squawking noise interrupted her thoughts once again as the birds protested at leisurely and deliberately insane flying patterns. Animals could see her which was why she stayed around them so much. She had no idea why they could but for now she was just happy to have some form of life being aware of her.

She rolled over onto her back and leisurely placed her staff behind her head, a mocking smile present on her lips. Looking this way, she could've been floating calmly on water rather than hurtling through the air "You know…" she said to no one in particular, although her eyes were trained on the bird directly at her feet "….this is unfair, you have wings, you're meant to fly" The bird just continued to squawk in her direction while trying to nip at her feet in mid-flight. Isa just rolled her eyes; her grin growing ever bigger "If I was in one of those kids shows, you would be my talking companion by now and you'd be helping me with everything"

Suddenly her head snapped up as the sound of thunder resonated from directly above her. Glancing up, she came face to face with the darkest sky she'd ever seen – not like at night – the sky was filled with overlapping colours of purple and grey, even some black. The wet air told her what was already obvious. This was the storm that she'd been feeling building for the past few days. It was going to be big and destructive….and something she really could not be bothered to endure. She continued staring for a moment, debating, before once again addressing the bird in front of her. "Okay sergeant puffin or swan or whatever you are, you're in charge until I get back"

**Well i hope you enjoyed the first chapter, i really love my ideas for this story ^.^ so please stay tuned :3 xxx please leave a review and let me know what you think \ ( ^ . ^ ) / ooo and please check out my other story 'Ever hear of a snowday?'xxx**


	2. Arrival at the Pole

Jack flew through the air, across the ice and snow that made up the artic. North hadn't called the guardians together for about a year and being here now made him feel a pang of guilt in his stomach for not visiting sooner. The only time he'd visited since Pitch had been defeated had been just after Christmas to see how well North had dealt with the Christmas rush, aswell as the fact that he'd been feeling rather lonely; everyone had been with their families instead of playing in the snow. As for Bunnymund, Jack hadn't seen him at all in the past year, although it was about only a month away from Easter now so old cotton tail was probably enjoying playing with his paint set again. Jack chuckled at the thought of himself bursting into the Warren and watching the kangaroo go off his head; or he could always whip up another blizzard. He knew he shouldn't but the idea was just to tempting and he could not miss the opportunity to annoy the other guardian.

He'd seen Tooth quite recently though. He mostly went to visit BabyTooth or to just be alone with his memories which she was quite happy to surrender them to him whenever he asked. It still bothered him why he couldn't remember his human memories and the other guardians could. Tooth had suggested that maybe it was because he'd drowned in a freezing lake since wasn't the extreme cold meant to harm your memory anyway?  
And the Sandman he saw every night when he ran across the rooftops exploring the dreams of the children. He quite liked the little man; he found it funny how he never talked, and some of his facial expressions had Jack laughing for hours – like whenever he was being ignored, a picture of that scowl would make anyone smile.

Reaching the workshop he couldn't help but laughing at the door that stood before him. He'd never used it before, the first time he'd actually gained entrance to the workshop, he'd been tossed through a magic portal and whenever he had tried to break in he'd always found a window or a small door round the back. When he came earlier to visit at Christmas, he'd flown in through a window right into Phil who, luckily, didn't chuck him out that time. The door that stood infront of him now looked like something out of a cartoon. It was possibly the tallest and widest he'd ever seen, with a single metal loop hanging down in the middle for a knocker. It was a cliché in of itself; something you may find in one of those kids fairytales.

Just as he was debating between knocking or sneaking round the back, the door opened a margin and a furry hand grabbed the front of his hoodie and yanked him inside the sweltering workshop.

"Hey hey hey, no let me go, hey put me down will ya?" He laughed lightly as the Yeti holding him looked around, confused at what to do. "It's me, it's Jack" The Yeti, whichever one it was, suddenly looked very shocked and immediately placed Jack on the floor and began brushing him down warbling in that language of theirs. Jack just nodded at points he felt was appropriate, trying not to laugh again at the figure infront of him. The sound of bells filled the air and looking down, Jack found two elves standing before him holding the blue shoes that had been made for him when he'd first became a guardian. Despite being touched by North's gesture, Jack just couldn't bring himself to wear them, he'd feel like a clown, and he just had a thing against shoes nowadays. "Uh no thanks, I'll fly up" and before he could be bombarded with more apologies or gifts he pushed off and flew quickly up to the higher levels of the workshop.

"Ahh Jack my boy. Welcome welcome, I trust you're well" North's thick russian accent came booming out at him as he reached the giant globe at the centre of the workshop "I knew you'd arrived, what took you so long?"

Jack glanced around as his feet touched the warm floor _Why is it always so hot in this place?_ A buzzling noise sounded in his ear and he turned slightly to find BabyTooth hovering happily next to him. Chuckling her brought up a finger and stroked her head "Hey BabyTooth what are you doing here?"

"I'm sort of training her to be my second in command" Tooth's excited voice sounded from behind him and he turned to meet her bright smiling face. It didn't take him long to notice where she was looking; like many of the tooth fairys, she seemed to have a fascination with his teeth and him smiling right now provided her with a sort of viewing gallery. He cleared his throat "Ummm Tooth?" Her purple eyes flashed up to meet his blue ones and she appeared slightly embarrassed "Sorry Jack they're just so white" BabyTooth made a small squeak from her position on Jack's shoulder seemingly reminding Tooth of something "hmm? Oh yes, Jack… here" She offered out her arm, a golden casket present in her hand – a picture of a grinning brown haired boy on the end. His memories.

"I've already seen them, you know that"

Tooth grinned again "It has a new memory" At Jack's confused face she continued "The memories change sometimes. You know that we keep them to remind children what's important. Well, if we kept showing the same memories then they wouldn't seem that important after a while so occasionally they changed if a child's viewed them a lot – which you have. I believe the new memory is you and your sister playing…but I'm not completely sure" Smiling at him once again she placed the casket in his free hand before turning away sand returning to the other BabyTeeth in the corner.

Jack glanced down at the casket briefly before slipping it in his hoodie. He didn't want to view it here. Turning around to the rest of the room he could only see North and the Sandman. He flew over to where they were stood, by the control desk of the globe. "Hey where's cotton tail?"

"He is coming" North's eyes seemed trained on a green dot that was moving slowly across the globe to the North Pole. "Jack may I ask you something?" North's eyes never strayed from the globe as he began pressing various buttons. Jack suddenly needed both hands to hold his staff in case his curiosity got the better of him and he began pressing everything in site.

"Of course, what is it?"

North pointed towards another dot on the globe, this one was a very bright blue and was whizzing very quickly in circles and various other directions above a small village in England. "What would you say that is?" Looking at the dot once more Jack couldn't help but think of the patterns he made himself when he was flying or spreading frost.

"Umm someone flying?"

"That's what I thought. Phil" The Yeti came stomping over from his position in the corner. Jack wasn't sure what he was meant to be doing over there. North handed Phil his snowglobe "Go and get her" He nodded at the globe, showing Phil the blue dot "You may have to chuck it in the air to catch her"

Jack watched, confused, as Phil called out for another Yeti and they headed out the door – presumably to activate the snowglobe outside. "Okay what is going on? Who's flying? Who's she? Why is she flying?" Jack looked back at the position of the dot on the globe "Why's she even flying there, a huge storm's about to hit there"

"So it was you, I knew it!" The yelling came from directly behind Jack and –recognising the voice – he turned around slowly, a mocking smile present on his lips to face a tall – and pissed off – rabbit. "Bunny, about time you joined us. I was watching your progress, time to lay off the carrots I think" He had to hold back a laugh as the expression on the rabbit's face grew darker by the second. Bunnymund bent down so that his face was level with Jack's. "Five words Frostbite, Lay off with the storms. Easter's getting closer mate and I'm not having it messed up by the mood swings of a teenage piece of snow"

"more than five words there" Jack flew up and sat on top of the globe, keeping eye contact with the bunny, and began circling with his toe the area occupied by the still-whizzing blue dot "plus this little storm…" he ignored bunny's snort at the word little "...is not my doing….or wasn't…doesn't seem to be there now, hey what do ya know it's turned into a blizzard" The bunny's eyes narrowed "A blizzard? Oh that's definitely not you is it? Trying to repeat '68 are we"

Jack was just confused now. He hadn't ordered a blizzard and there'd been none expected in that area. Slowly he lifted his gaze from the grey fuzz ball and shifted towards North "Why did you say we were here again?" That quickly turned everyone's attention.

"Yeah why mate? It's a month before Easter. We've been through this and you even admitted that Easter is just as important as Christmas"

North motioned to Tooth and Sandy to come forward and join them "Manny has chosen new guardian" An expression of shock crossed everyone's face and there was an uproar as everyone began talking at once with the obvious rounds of Why and How. Especially Why. A loud ringing of bells cut through the noise and everyone turned to Sandy just before he dropped the unfortunate elf he'd grabbed.

"Thank you Sandy" North glanced back at the globe and following his gaze, Jack discovered the blue dot had disappeared. "Ah good they have her. Now look, I don't know why Manny has chosen her, I don't know what she looks like or what she has powers over. I don't even have a name for her. Manny just shone his light on her dot the other night and told me what I must do. Apparently she's in great danger, or could be soon, and becoming guardian will protect her"

Before Jack could ask who she was in danger from, a loud whistling noise echoed around the room and a portal opened infront of the globe, burning a bright white. Instead of seeing two Yeti's step out with this mysterious new guardian, a red sack came tumbling into the room, hitting the floor with a muffled bang. Two Yeti's then followed, one of them – probably Phil – holding what looked like a wooden staff similar to Jacks. "Hey can I see that? It looks just like-" Muffled yells cut him off as the other Yeti attempted to open a now-struggling sack.

The string fell to the floor and the Yeti retreated to his position in the corner. Without realising the guardians had all leant forward slightly in anticipation, as if it was going to help them see inside the sack.

"Well you win 7 maybe 8/10 on style; I can say that I was pleasantly surprised"

* * *

** i hope you enjoyed the second chapter ^.^ Third chapter will be up in a few days i promisexxx please leave a review and let me know what you think \ ( ^ . ^ ) /**


	3. Twinkle Toes

"Where's my staff? Oh you are so gonna get it now Bigfoot"

Phil glanced at the staff in his hands, looking slightly worried as the sack began to move again as the girl inside starting crawling out. In one quick motion Jack dived down and grabbed the staff in his free hand before returning to his position on the globe; acting as if he'd never moved. The Yeti seemed to have no protest at being rid of the thing that might just earn him a punishment of sorts. Jack quickly examined the staff, incase he never got another chance. It looked and felt exactly the same as his. As far as he could tell they were the same length as well. The only difference was the top end. Hers' was more curvy and shaped more like a spiral that the shepard's crook that adorned his staff.

"Hey you! It would help if you'd said 'please keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times' before shoving me in that thing and dumping me on the whirler swirler or magic portal or whatever else you wanna call it" Jack's head snapped up at the sound of the girl's voice being closer than before. She was standing by the sack and facing Phil with an expression that told Jack she was expecting the Yeti to answer her. It took him a second before he registered what she looked like and when he did he couldn't believe it. Looking the way she did, she could've been a model advertising a new clothing range. She wore faded brown 3/4 length jeans that were cropped to her calves and sat nicely on her hips, the top lining partly covered by the hem of a tight blue sweater which hung off one shoulder and flowed out along the arms into drape-like cuffs. Both items were covered in a light layer of frost crystals. Like Jack, she wore no shoes but had painted her toes and fingernails a clear crystal blue that matched the tips of her hair waist length hair which was the colour of frost tendrils. Jack supposed this was what humans called a dip dye….was that the word for it? He couldn't remember.

"Hey Bigfoot where's my staff?" The girl began walking towards Phil. Jack was surprised that none of the other guardians had spoken so far. He decided to save Phil from an impending fate and whistled loudly, breaking through the awkward atmosphere that had filled the room "Looking for this?"

The girl spun around, trying to pinpoint the speaker. Her eyes found Jack and she seemed to pause for a moment, as if shocked by something. It didn't last long and her eyes quickly narrowed. Jack couldn't help but be mesmerised by them. Set in her ivory skin, they almost seem to _glow _with excitement, despite her situation right now. They were a bright blue, clear as a glacier pool and surrounded by thick black lashes, heavy as such he'd never seen before. They were shadowed slightly by a few strands of the white fringe that fell carelessly across her face.

"Staff" Despite the look in her eyes, her voice was so light and friendly that it took Jack by surprise and took him a moment to realise what she meant as she extended a hand out towards him, expectant. His lips quickly formed his signature smirk as he shifted her staff behind his back "Name?"

Her expression turned to shock at his defiance and before anyone could think anything about it, she flew right up to the globe and stopped directly in front of Jack's face, barely feet from him. She seemed to examine his features again before speaking; this time her voice came out with more edge to it as she grew more frustrated "Staff. You. Give. Me. Now" At the same time she made a lunge, meaning to swipe it from Jack's back, who in return skipped back a few steps, keeping neatly out of her reach. "Give me your name and I will"

"You know, I hear blackmail doesn't work well with the laydeez" Her scowl transformed into a smirk as she made another grab for the staff, her fingers just brushing it. "I'm just asking for your name, not your life story" Jack couldn't help but deepen his smirk as he watched her attempts to grab her possession from behind him. He let her get a bit closer this time before jumping away, almost dancing across the globe.

"I'm not negotiating here twinkle toes hand it over now"

Jack's face twisted slightly in annoyance at the name "Twinkle toes? That's one I've never heard before"

"Well you're gonna be hearing it a lot more"

The smirk reappeared on Jack's face "oh? And what should I call you?"

She just stood there this time, giving him the most exasperated look she could manage "Seriously? How long do you wanna keep doing this?" Jack spread his arms out infront of him in an apologetic gesture – careful not to extend both staffs too far; continuing to play with her. "One name, that's all I ask, and then you'll get your staff back, good as new"

The girl sighed seeming to judge her options for a moment. A cute little wedge formed between her eyebrows as she began to think really hard about the situation she was in; Jack took advantage of her momentary distraction as an opportunity to examine her again. Despite her floaty clothing, he could see that she was actually very slim with quite toned limbs, probably from all that flying and running. Her hair had an almost shine to it; it seemed to glitter slightly, like freshly fallen snow.

"Isa" It took a moment for Jack to realise she'd spoken and when he did he just glanced up at her face blankly, confused.

"You know, when checking someone out you could try reading their lips once in a while.." Jack cringed internally as he heard the unmistakeable sound of Bunny laughing behind him "…I said my name is Isa"

"Isa?"

"That is what I just said, well done"

Bunny's voice came again from behind them "didn't bother much with that one did you, just chose the word ice and mixed the letters around a bit" Another flash of annoyance crossed Isa's face and without a word she extended a hand to Jack – who this time handed her the staff – quickly flipped the weapon around and fired it at the perpetrator behind her, to which she was met with a panicked yelling as Bunny tried to dodge the ice blast "See what I mean? She's just like frostbite"

Isa's eyebrows shot up at 'frostbite' and a huge smirk erupted onto her face to which Jack responded with a warning look "don't you even get started…so why Isa?"

She immediately cheered up at that and her body became animated as she told her story "Basically in Nordic mythology, the gods and deities were meant to be able to conjure up certain objects if they drew and invoked certain runes" she paused for a moment to draw a straight vertical line in the air "that's Isa, it's the rune for ice and snow, which they were supposedly allowed to conjure if they invoked it; incidentally it's also the rune for danger" This time North's voice came floating over.

"You can't be guardian of danger, we protect the children, not hurt them. There must be something else….what is your centre?"

Isa snorted at that before a few giggles escaped her lips; she flew down to hover infront of North – seeming to have perked up now that she had her staff back – and examined him slightly, her lips forming a small frown. "I don't endanger children, just throw snowballs at them and send their sledges on the most thrilling rides they've ever had…." Jack interrupted her with a light laugh, understanding exactly what she meant "…now I don't know what you mean by centre but I would just love it if you could tell me who you are" The room went silent for a moment before North's bellowing laugh filled the room, shaking the walls and disturbing the Yetis painting toys on the levels below. Another moment passed before North realised that she wasn't laughing and seemed genuinely confused "umm what's so funny?"

North just stood there for a moment dumfounded while Jack and Bunny had a brief moment of bonding in their attempts to keep quiet and not laugh. Tooth and Sandy had tried to distract themselves from laughing by talking to BabyTooth, well Tooth did while Sandy made pictures with his golden magic.

"Did you not ever hear of Santa Claus when you were younger? Father Christmas? Jolly Toymaker?..." Bunny was laughing even harder now, thoroughly amused by North's desperate attempts to be recognised "…what about the tooth fairy? Sandman? The Easter Bunny? Jack Frost?" as he was speaking, North indicated to each of them, hoping for some recognition, and it came in the form they least expected; Isa had been shaking her head slowly – ever more confused – until North mentioned Jack at which point her eyes widened and a look of disbelief crossed her face. Before he could say another word she covered his mouth with her small hand and flew right up to his face "Jack Frost? He's real? I thought it was just an expression"

"Um hello, over here. Oh and thanks that makes me feel loads better"

Isa flicked her hair over her shoulder, glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes, and before anyone could blink she was right infront of him grinning excitedly. _Boy she was a fast flyer. _"Jack Frost seriously? I've heard so much about you" she laughed again, this time sounding more alive "technically I should be annoyed since people know about you and not me but we share the same name so I can't be angry at you"

Jack took a moment to register everything he'd just heard, which was proving hard considering she was hovering directly infront of him, not even bothering to touch the floor.

North's voice echoed out again "Yes but why do you?"

* * *

**Thank youu for reading another chapter, i hope you like itt ^.^ Fourth chapter will be up in a few days hopefully xxx please leave a review and let me know what you think \ ( ^ . ^ ) /**


	4. Aftermath

**Sorry i know this one took a while :3**

"I don't know, I didn't even know about twinkle toes until a few seconds ago"

She smirked up through her lashes at Jack to see a scowl forming on his face – still inches from her own. If they were competing right now, she would so be winning; she knew he'd try to get back at her and frankly, she was looking forward to it.

"Maybe you knew each other previously before you became guardian? Why else would Man in Moon give you same name" North looked like he was about to say something more Isa quickly cut him off; releasing Jack's gaze and returning to the floor, her feet ghosting the floorboards as she walked towards the back window "Before becoming a guardian? I'm sorry but I haven't joined your little girl scouts club yet; you won't want me anyway"

Tooth stopped talking to BabyTooth and slowly fluttered around to hold Isa in a hostile gaze "I don't think you understand what it is we do –" Isa again cut her off "Actually I do, I just don't care for your rules and guidelines"

Bunny stepped forwards, meaning to intimidate the girl. It reminded him of when Jack had first arrived at the pole and completely disregarded his newfound duties, instead he'd just given them all a mocking smirk; one that she was replicating now "Look here Frost, I don't know why Manny mate chose you, I really don't, and frankly I don't care, none of us do. We just need you to swear an oath and then this whole thing can be buried and you can go back to being invisible with frostbite over there with no believers – then again frostbite actually has some now, know why? Because he's worked for it and proven he's worth the title of Guardian. Now I need to get back to my eggs so stop acting like you're so special and play along or get out"

There was silence around the room as Bunny's words sunk in and everyone waited for either party to explode. Isa just looked rebuked, every hint of humour vanished from her face, replaced with a stony determination. "Fine then" Before anyone could stop her she grabbed the latch of the window behind her and threw it open, jumping out like a brave soldier and allowing the wind to instantly carry her. _This'll teach them; there's no way I'm joining their precious guardians._

* * *

There was silence around the workshop as the guardians all separately wondered how to bring up the subject of her sudden disappearance without sounding as if they were blaming anyone. Bunny looked as if he was holding back a string of complaints that were threatening to burst from his mouth unless someone distracted the conversation. Tooth was the one who finally spoke up, flying over to the window and gazing out – obviously hoping to catch a glimpse of the girl before she completely disappeared "She's completely gone.." Tooth muttered to hersle fbefore turning to face the other guardians, her feathers rustling in the cold breeze – sending a rainbow of colour across her small frame – her purple eyes once again moved to Jack, but when she spoke she was addressing all the guardians "We must get her back, and quickly….you said she was in danger, how do we know that the same danger isn't out there now looking for her?"

Bunny couldn't hold it any longer, he had to say something "Well it's her own fault, that girl is not fit to be a guardian. She was completely dismissive of us; you all saw it for yourself, she doesn't care about the children"

Jack jumped down from the globe, walking slowly towards the rabbit, trying to ignore the bubble of frustration inside of him "Well it's not like you were exactly waiting with the welcome wagon Bunny; you could've atleast been nice"

Bunny looked at Jack incredulously, taking everything he was saying as a personal insult "What's that supposed to mean? She didn't seem at all dedicated to our cause, she was having to much fun chasing you around the workshop"

Jack just looked exasperated at this point and tried to ignore the eyes of the other guardians – he could feel them boring into his back – as he retorted to the comment "I wasn't jumping for joy when I first came here either; come on, think about this whole situation. She has no idea who you are nor why she's here and so far the only thing she's heard is how horrible you think so is. I don't blame her for leaving"

North's voice cut over before Bunny could add anything more "And that is exactly why you should be the one to fetch her" Jack swung his staff over his shoulder and sauntered over to the man that had become a sort of father figure to him. "How does that make any sense? I think any of you are capable of fetching her, except from cotton-tail over there"

A sound of bells once again turned their attention to Sandy. A picture was forming above his head depicting a crying girl cradling a staff in her hands, while a golden Jack hovered above, appearing to be comforting her. "Sandy's right Jack.." Tooth's voice piped up again from the side "She trusts you more than any of us right now; she's already drawn to you, we all saw that. You're both so similar and I think she'll feel that she can rely on you" She flew closer so that she could place a hand on Jack's shoulder "You said it yourself about how scared she is, we don't want anything to happen to her"

_Talk about peer pressure._ Jack let out a light laugh and shook his head slightly in an attempt to clear it before glancing back to the back window "I don't even know where she is"

Bunny stepped forward from his corner, giving Jack a scornful look "Come on mate we all know you can sense where blizzards are and my guess is she'll be making one right now. A month before Easter!"

Jack didn't even bother to face the Pookah, instead he just continued to look out the window and the crystal white landscape of the Arctic. "Yes I can but when I'm here at the North Pole where blizzards happen frequently by themselves, it's kind of hard to track another one, that's to say if she's even making one"

"You don't need to track, you can just use the globe" North returned to his position infront of the control panel of the globe and began pressing a few buttons and – as he walked over to the swords expert – Jack once again had to hold his staff with both hands so he wouldn't be tempted. One day he would find an excuse to be behind that panel and just play about with the device to his hearts content.

A bright blue dot once again appeared on the globe, this time travelling hovering over a small town in America which Jack immediately recognised as Jamie's hometown, having been there himself. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing his friend again; he'd have to stop by after this whole guardian business was over and give the kid the best snowball fight ever to make up for not seeing him in a while. He felt a momentary blip of fear at the thought that maybe Jamie didn't believe in Jack anymore before shaking it off, feeling silly about himself. Jamie always believed in all of them, especially Jack.

"Now remember Jack.." North's voice pulled him out of his reverie "..Isa is our priority, don't get distracted" It was almost as if North knew what he was thinking. "Oh I'm sure Jack will have no trouble keeping the girl as his top priority" This time Jack turned towards Bunny, annoyance plastered across his face; he had the biggest urge to shoot ice bolts at the rabbit. "What's that supposed to mean?" The rabbit raised a bushy eyebrow "Face it Jack, we all know you're –"

"ENOUGH!" North's voice boomed at them across the room, bouncing off all the walls in an echo; making it even more terrifying. "You two can carry this on later. Jack go and find Isa, try and convince her to come back" Jack knew better than to argue with North in this state and so, before another word could be said, he flew out the window into the Arctic air, embracing the chilling atmosphere.

* * *

Flying over the small town that was Burgess, Jack instantly felt the change in the temperature and took in the amount of snow that was dousing everything in sight. _She's here alright_. Following some inner instinct he swooped down into the town, heading for the clock tower, the highest point around. As he grew closer he could hear laughter filling the air. It was different to that of the children running around the park, it was more high pitched and had the beautiful quality of a melody. He chased the sound to the very top spire of the tower and looked around expectantly, hoping to catch some sight of Isa. No such luck. He decided to try the park itself, thinking she might be trying her luck in a snowball fight; turning around, he almost yelled out in surprise to see her standing directly behind him.

Seeing his expression, the sweet smile that currently adorned her face transformed into a smirk; her eyes sparkled mischievously. "Come to convince me to join your after school club?"

**Thank youu for reading another chapter, i hope you like itt ^.^ Fifth chapter will be up in a few days hopefully xxx please leave a review and let me know what you think \ ( ^ . ^ ) /**


	5. How not to Fly

**Sorry guys, i've been so busy with college, i'll try to be quicker next time. **

**I just want to say that this is my own work; i haven't stolen someone else's ideas. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. **

** But i do own Isa Frost**

"_Come to convince me to join your after school club?"_

"Don't suppose you'll mind talking on lower ground will you?"

Isa's expression quickly changed to confused and she looked around, trying to find fault in where they were "Why? What's wrong? I can see everything from up here and I feel _so_ free" a slight giggle escaped her lips as she finished her sentence.

"Because I'd like to be some place where I can keep a close eye on you, being up here gives you many escape points"

Isa seemed to debate with herself for a moment, obviously wondering the likeliness of having to evade Jack later before shrugging, clearly considering him to not be such a big issue. "Lead the way twinkle toes"

_God that was annoying_. It sounded too soft and feminine; something you'd nickname a five year old ballerina. Jack couldn't help but show off just a little as he spontaneously flipped over backwards into the air before spinning out down towards the town. He was heading towards the park, deciding it to be the most public place in Burgess, when she suddenly shot past him, fast as quicksilver. _Wow she was fast._ Jack wasn't even sure he'd travelled at that speed before, it was insane. She didn't even have a solid form; she was just a blur of blue and white.

Landing a few seconds after her, he just stood there dumbfounded; he would not be beaten by her. "We're you challenging me?"

Isa flashed a quick smile and Jack got the feeling she was laughing at him through a private joke "There's no point challenging you when I already know I'm better" She flashed another smile – one that told him she wasn't joking.

Jack leaned casually on his staff; smiling wickedly up at her "You think so?" Isa copied his action, mimicking his every move "I know so. While you've been off helping old ladies cross the street…" _Great. Another girl scout reference_ "…I've been practising my flying, racing anything – mostly birds – to show that I'm the best, and as a result.." her eyes sliced into his as she spoke "..I'm fast"

Jack threw her a sarcastic look "well you've never met a bird like me" It was only after he'd spoken that Jack realised just exactly what he'd said – and then he felt like kicking himself. _Birds Jack really? You're not a girl for gods sake._

"Are you challenging me now?"

Jack's light laugh cut through the air, just as he was thinking of a clever way to accept, North's voice came into his head, ringing in his ears "_Now remember Jack, Isa is our priority, don't get distracted"_ and he had to work to force down to urge to rise to the challenge. "I think you got the wrong image earlier, Bunny can be a bit-"

"Personally Jack I'm not interested with what you've got to say about the treehuggers, however.." she held up a hand to prevent him from interrupting her "…if you win a race against me then I'll return to the pole and listen to everything you have to say. If I win, the Easter Bunny and the rest of them have to leave me alone and let me live out my….existence"

Jack knew that the guardians would be shouting at him if they knew he was actually considering this deal. He was meant to be retrieving her, not placing his trust in a bet and risk losing her. But he was starting to get an idea of her personality and this was the beginning to seem like the only option. She didn't like being undermined. Then again he had to give her the option, she was a person just like him; truth be told she was too much like him and, as fun as she was, it reminded Jack of when he opposed the guardians and that wasn't the best memory for him. Now that he was one of them he felt ashamed of the way he'd once treated them; the way he'd once thought of them.

However, the guardians weren't here right now; they'd told him to do what it takes to get her so technically he wasn't doing anything wrong. And he just _wanted_ to race her so much. Jack never turned down any challenge, not in any life, nothing was too hard or too daring for him; and she'd already claimed herself to be faster, he was determined to beat her at her own game.

"Oh and winner gets bragging rights" Isa's light voice snapped him out of his reverie and sprung a smirk on his face, "How old are you? Five?"

"Six actually" she stuck her tongue out playfully "…and when I win I want to be able to remind you whenever I see you"

Jack could not take this anymore; he was the one who mocked people, not the other way around "Fine, deal"

Without even stating a course, Isa shot off from the ground, flying off before he could say another word.

Jack just chuckled, not bothering to follow her. The wind circled his neck and stroked his hair, urging him to lift off the ground "Wind, bring her back to me" his voice came out as barely a whisper but the wind had no trouble hearing. The wind loved Jack and would do just about anything for him, even if it meant betraying another winter spirit.

It blew through his hair once more before swirling off through the trees, tracking the girl. It didn't take long.

"Hey hey hey get off me. Oi I don't want to go this way. What are you doing?" A second later Isa fell down infront off him; she stood quickly, determined to retain all of her remaining dignity. She looked up at Jack with furious eyes, her cheeks reddening slightly in embarrassment "You can control the wind?"

"No" Jack's smirk grew wider "We just have so much fun together"

Isa didn't look any less frustrated "What was that for? You'd cheat without a second thought; I wouldn't complain"

Jack jumped onto his staff, sitting on the crook and waiting for her to finish "You didn't say where you were going, yeah I like cheating; what can I say rules are meant to be broken, but not when it's used against me"

"Hypocrite" Isa's voice came out barely a whisper and he acted as if he hadn't heard it. "First one too….." the crease appeared between her eyebrows again as she racked her brains for a destination.

"How about the lake?" Jack had turned his attention to the snowflake he'd created, currently twirling in his hand, and didn't lift his gaze to match hers; but the thought of the lake was enticing to him, it was his favourite place, he was sure she'd come across it.

"Ummm sorry I don't know where that is" Looking up, he spied Isa's annoyed expression and was about to return to his snowflake when he saw her face switch to utter glee as an idea hit her. As soon as it had arrived, it transformed into a large smirk "Tell you what" Her voice was teasing now "You lead, I'll follow…until the very finish"

Jack just shrugged "suits me" and without warning shot off from the ground, heading towards the town. The wind swirled around him, carrying him higher; pushing him faster as he flew. He always felt so elated when flying, there was nothing like it at all; it was better than any snowball fight, or sledge ride. It was something that he could personally enjoy; except from Tooth and Sandy, he was the only guardian who could fly, and he always felt that they flew merely for convenience than anything else. It was just the feeling of having no strings attached, nothing holding him down; no rules and no regulations. He momentarily forgot where he was and just focused on the feeling of the cool breeze ruffling his hair and caressing his skin, the pure thrill of it.

Just as Jack was performing a little loop-the-loop through the telephone wires, he felt something wrap around his ankle before he was sharply yanked backwards.

Isa.

Clearly she was not giving up easily, oh no what a shame.

Well two could play at that game.

However, he wasn't going to get a chance to get her back. The sharpness of the motion had dislodged Tooth's casket from his hoodie – which was now spiralling towards the ground, where it would most likely break upon impact. "Shit" The barely audible curse slipped out of Jack before he could stop it. He completely forgot about the race and as a result, Isa was also pushed from his mind, this was his mistake. He changed course, following the beeline to the ground, hoping to catch up with the casket before it collided.

This wasn't just about a pretty case embedded with jewels that would make any sultan happy, his memories were in there, his sister, his family were in there. It killed him anyway that he couldn't remember his previous life; it was why he spent so much time gazing into the gap of time allocated to him. And right now there was a new memory in there, and if it smashed now he'd lose it along with all his other memories. He needed them, they reminded of who he was.

A boy who'd come from a fairly poor family, a boy who would find fun in everything and never missed a chance to make people laugh, a boy who'd loved his sister dearly, who sung her lullabies at night when the thunder scared her, and kin the end, died to give her life. His desperation seemed to fill his whole being with new energy, pushing him to go faster. He shot out a hand, his fingers reaching, barely brushing the surface. _Come on Jack, come on._ He stretched out a little further; his hand was just closing around the casket when it suddenly disappeared from beneath his fingers in a rush of white and blue.

_Dammit,_ he'd forgotten all about her. This was just another game to her, like when kids at school would steal another kids favourite toy to provoke them to chase. Jack had seen it happen often enough. Well Jack wasn't going to let her get far enough to chase.

Altering himself to face her now-retreating figure, he pointed his staff and let loose an ice bolt from the end – aiming for his target.

Perfect aim.

The ice bolt struck Isa in the middle of the back, causing her to freeze in shock momentarily, giving Jack time to catch up. However Jack didn't stop, instead he threw himself at her. Snowflakes erupted as their bodies collided and they fell as one towards the ground, into the woods beneath.

**Thank youu for reading another chapter, i hope you like itt ^.^ sixth chapter will be up in a few days hopefully xxx please leave a review and let me know what you think \ ( ^ . ^ ) /**


	6. Ready or Not

**Sorry guys, i've been so busy with college, and then i went on holiday so uploading was difficult :3 **

**i'll try to be quicker next time.**

**I just want to say that this is my own work; i haven't stolen someone else's ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

**But i do own Isa Frost**

_Well that was stupid wasn't it?_

That was Jack's only thought as he regained consciousness. He felt like he had a huge bruise spread his stomach, then again he probably did after hitting all those tree branches on his way down. He blinked his eyes open, shaking his head slightly to clear his vision. For a moment he just stayed where he was, laying on the ground and tried to collect his thoughts, trying to remember why he was there.

It came back in a rush and his head snapped up – _whoa head rush _– and glanced at his surrounding . He'd landed in a clearing that looked like it had received the worst of the storm. Piles upon piles of snow smothered the tree roots, burying the giant oaks like a cloak. The ground was the unmistakable sheen of untouched snow, glistening occasionally in the light like diamonds stuck in the facets of the earth.

A few feet from him, Isa lay unconscious in the snow, her hair almost invisible against the white ground beneath. Long strands of white formed twisted pathways across her skin, as if they'd been thrown carelessly across her face. Her dark lashes cast long shadows onto her cheek bones, giving her the appearance of a fairy-tale just waiting to be rescued. Right now she looked much younger, more vulnerable and serene than she had earlier; the absence of the smirk made a dramatic change to her face. With all the lines of mocking gone from her features she looked much closer to the child-like age he'd originally guessed.  
Her staff lay awkwardly across her body, as if tempting him to try and steal it again, and he had to quickly check he still had his on his person. He felt a rush of panic when he remembered what else was meant to be on his person.

Snapping his head around again, he scanned the area for a hint of gold among the white.

_Where is it?_

Aha there, just a few feet away, giving off the appearance of a small log. A distorted moan alerted his attention back to the body on the ground. The mound of white hair began to move as Isa regained consciousness. Realising he probably only had a few seconds before this whole game began again, Jack jumped up and flew over to the casket, scared to walk incase he was too slow. He snatched it up; enjoying the feeling of it in his hand and took a moment to breathe a sigh of relief . It was so weird that something so small could mean so much.

A small laugh escaped his pale lips as he bathed in a brief moment of glee. _I've got it; I've won._ Grinning wildly, he spun around to face his opponent whom he had assumed was still lying face down in the snow. No such luck. All he came to face was an empty clearing; where was she now?

Jack tensed, ready to move at any sign of the slightest movement. Everything was silent for a moment, as if the world itself was holding its breath.

Nothing moved, no wind blew, no sound floated in through the trees.

"Come out, come out wherever you are"

A crack filled the air, echoing in Jack's ears and piercing the calm. Jack spun around again, facing the way he'd originally been. He immediately tried not to jump back as he came face to face with Isa. Well, face to upside down face, she was hanging gracefully from a borough growing overhead. They were so close their noses were almost touching. The silence stretched on as they just continued to stare at each other, willing their opponent to give first.

"Boo"

Despite her voice being quiet, it took Jack a moment to register his bewilderment and in those few precious seconds, Isa swiped the casket from his hand and coiled her body, receding higher up the tree to take refuge in the white canopy of frosted leaves.

* * *

_Isa's POV_

Isa paused in her moment of triumph to glance down at the casket in her hand. Originally she'd just meant to grab his staff and watch him flail around helplessly without it. It was only fair after all, he'd stolen hers. That was the only reason; it's not like she planned to get the 'upper hand'. She had no reason to, she knew she was going to win without it. She was faster and they both knew it. So why he made the bargin she could not imagine; maybe because he felt sorry for her?

She couldn't help but giggle slightly as she thought of their whole deal. She'd specifically stated that "_the Easter Bunny and the rest of them have to leave me alone and let me live out my….existence"_ meaning that Jack wouldn't have to stay away. She felt somewhat conflicted about the other winter spirit. It wasn't just that she was fascinated by the similarities in their appearance and personality, it was the fact that he knew how to have fun and, like her, had no interest in being bound by rules and regulations.

And he could see her, like _really_ see her.

Bunny's voice flashed through her mind "_…be invisible with Frostbite over there, then again he's got some believers now". _

The question was how?

What had he done that enabled him to get believers?

How could kids see him?

That's all she wanted, for people to be able to see her. Although Jack wasn't a human, he was still company and she'd been lonely for so long, surrounded by animals who, yeah they were fun to play with and irritate, but it's not like she could talk to them. He made her games more thrilling and made her challenge herself. Not to mention that it was fun to mess him around; he had the most adorable expression whenever he got frustrated. However all the fun and games had been forgotten as soon as this tiny golden case had fallen from Jack's pocket.

She couldn't fathom why Jack had acted so desperately to get it back; she'd never have thought that he'd be someone who was so easily distracted from a challenge.

Looking down at the object in her hand, she couldn't outright see anything abnormal about it.

What was so special about this case?

Just as she was bending her head to get a closer look, a hand shot through the walls of her 'sanctuary' and snatched it clean away.

"oh no you don't twinkle toes"

Through the canopy of leaves she heard a muffled irritated voice "Stop calling me that"

She addressed the empty air with a grin "Give me the casket and I will"

Jack's mocking laughter echoed all around "Do you even realise how important this is? Like seriously this isn't even yours"

Isa dropped down through the branches, dancing silently into the clearing.

_Where is he?_

You would think it would be easy to spot the winter spirit's clothes among the white but no. She got the feeling that Jack knew all the best hiding places; if that were the case then her only choice to lure him out. Again she addressed the empty air "You're such a hypocrite, my staff wasn't yours to take yet you still did, you could have just left it with the yeti but no"

"That's because…" Jack's taunting voice seemed to be whistling through the trees to the north of the clearing "…I didn't know if you were opposed the animal cruelty and I happen to like Phil"

She could feel the smirk erupting onto her face "You named the yeti Phil?" As she spoke, her feet began to ghost across the snowy ground, chasing the laughter that still echoed around "Well…" Jack's voice reached her with perfect clarity "…it's as good as anything else, and I happen to like that name"

Isa couldn't stop the laughter that escaped her lips; she didn't want to admit it but she was actually having fun with Jack.

"You're changing the subject Jack"

She was quite pleased when her voice seeped out in a sultry and flirtatious manner; she'd already decided how this was going to go. She'd reached the edge of the clearing now; her feet now kicking aside twigs and pinecones as she crept through the trees; she just needed him to make a little more noise, or say one more word to pinpoint exactly where he was. She wanted to get her hands on that casket.

Yeah so she didn't know why it was so special and yeah it wasn't hers but Jack wanted it and would fight anyway he could to protect it; it all made such a great game for her.

"Maybe, maybe not" A light laugh once again trailed all around.

_Got him._

Isa took a few more steps before hovering into the air, afraid to make any noise; he couldn't hear her coming if this was going to work. Speeding between the trees, she had to prevent herself from crying out as her head almost collided with a tree branch. A few seconds later she arrived at her destination: the base of a large oak. Gazing up towards the light she caught sight of Jack, seated against the trunk on a large borough, twirling his staff between his fingers, a smirk present on his face and his eyes scouring the woods beneath, light flashing in his blue orbs.

_This has to be quick_

Gathering all her strength, she shot off from her hiding place and before even a second had past, she was hovering in front of Jack "Gotcha"

The action had the desired effect, Jack cried out in shock and lost his balance on the branch. Before he had time to register and react to what was happening, Isa grabbed the golden treasure – it had been resting on his lap – and bolted upwards, trying to escape the thicket.

She barely got far before she felt something brush her nose, momentarily stunning her, and then she felt the fresh air swirling in her now-empty hand.

_Did he just…did he just kiss me?_

Her narrowed eyes hungrily searched the skies and settled on a figure in brown pants and a blue hoodie soaring back to the clearing. "Talk about nipping at the nose"

She'd expected her voice to be too quiet for him to hear but a few seconds later his boyish laugh ripped through the still air; she found herself smiling at the sound.

_Stop it, focus on the prize._

An idea forming in her mind, she swooped down into the clearing; landing a few feet away from Jack. She quickly registered his calm, confident face set in a mocking expression; silently inviting and daring her to try anything. Without breaking a stride she began to walk towards him, emanating a playful attitude. She swung her hips slightly and held a coy smile, her eyes never leaving his. She had no idea if she was doing this right; she'd seen women doing it occasionally on those television things humans watched. However a slight reddening appeared on Jack's cheeks and cracks were beginning to show in his expression so she can't have been doing much wrong.

"W-What?" Jack's expression was quickly growing more and more confused; she had to fight the urge to laugh. "shhh" she placed a finger gently on Jack's lips, retaining eye contact. The blush colour spread further across Jack's cheeks as she leaned closer, bending her head slightly, Their lips brushed briefly before she danced away, laughing gleefully, casket present in hand. Jack had been too engrossed in her trick to notice her hand trailing down his arm and slowly removing the casket from his hand.

After a few more steps she turned to face him, grinning wildly.

Jack walked slowly towards her until they were close enough to touch at several base points; and he didn't stop there. He kept walking forwards, forcing her back until she came into contact with rough bark of a tree; there was no escape.

But she refused to panic or back down, she was keeping this casket as long as she could, and there was nothing he could do about it. Completely fearless, she looked up at him with mischievous eyes through the white strands that littered her forehead. It was his roll and they both knew it. Isa lifted her face slightly, trying to get level with his eyes.

_Why does he have to be so tall?_

She couldn't challenge him properly from down here; it just didn't have the same effect.

"Come on then, give it your best shot" she narrowed her eyes playfully in mocking "Go ahead and do it"

"Alright" and with that he kissed her with full force; his mouth crushing against hers. It was terrifying….was that the right word? Not sweet like she'd sometimes imagined. The electricity that he carried around with him – the same she'd witnessed earlier – was buzzing all around her, and attacking her nerve endings; tingling against her skin. Her knees began to tremble and she felt like she'd fall. This was better than any thrill she'd ever had before. She felt his tongue pushing against her lips and granted him access before they both began wrestling for dominance.

And his hands were everywhere.

They began in her hair, caressing and stroking it, urging her to come even closer, to curve into him. Then they travelled down her back, kneading into her spine and bringing her sensations she'd never thought she could feel before, it was the sort of buzzing that filled her whole body, leaving everything feeling electrified after it disappeared. She gasped suddenly as his hands pulled at the hem of her sweater, his knuckles brushing against her navel and causing a jumping sensation behind it, before his lips reclaimed hers with a small moan.

One hand wrapped around her waist beneath her top, scorching like fire against her skin, and pulling her into him, while the other was now cupping her face, his thumb skating against her cheek. Somehow he managed to take another step forward so that she was now completely pressed between Jack and the tree. Jack began to nibble slightly on her lip, causing her to smirk into the kiss and when he began to suck on her bottom lip she felt the urge to wrap her own hands in his hair and drag him impossibly closer. She had to remind herself that this was all a rouse to get the casket, she couldn't let go….but she couldn't ignore her body either. It was when Jack began to plant kisses sweet as twilight along her jaw that she couldn't resist any longer. Grasping the casket in her left hand, her right curved up Jack's body, making out the defined muscles that made up the contours of his chest. Jack stopped just below her earlobe and began sucking on her skin, working on a love bite.

Jack's hand caressed her lower back for a moment before trailing off down her arm…towards the casket. Her mind went into alert mode and she instantly tried to break away. Her effort was pointless, Jack had made sure of that, she literally had nowhere else to go, scratch that she could barely move. In a last resort she strengthened her grip, her thumb brushing the blue stone on the centre surface just as Jack's did and the world around them disappeared in white light.

**Thank youu for reading another chapter, i hope you like itt ^.^ seventh chapter will be up in a few days hopefully if college doesn't get in the wayy xxx please leave a review and let me know what you think \ ( ^ . ^ ) /**


	7. Curiouser and Curiouser

**Sorry guys, i've been so busy with college, and then i went on holiday so uploading was difficult :3**

**i'll try to be quicker next time.**

**I just want to say that this is my own work; i haven't stolen someone else's ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

**But i do own Isa Frost**

* * *

Back at the North Pole

_Bunny's POV_

"So what are we supposed to do now? Frostbite's been gone a long time"

Bunny was becoming extremely impatient with Jack. They'd been sitting around for four hours now, waiting for Jack to return with Isa. What on earth was taking the kid so long? That Sheila couldn't be that hard to catch; yes she was fast but Jack knew about anything she could do,…he'd had about three hundred years' experience with those powers, it's not like she could take him by surprise.

The other guardians had taken to fiddling with various things in order to relieve their boredom. North had ordered the Yeti's to bring his desk to the globe room so he could invent a random toy for the amusement of some lucky child. Right now it looked like the beginnings of a model stable. Tooth had taken to once again instructing baby tooth on her new-found duties and sending her to and from the tooth palace with messages and various instructions for the others. Baby tooth seemed perfectly happy to whizz between the two destinations, thrilled with being given the responsibility. The energy she carried with her reminded Bunny of Jack; the way they both flew ecstatically around the room, eyes shining with childish excitement. That, Bunny reckoned, was why Jack got on so well with the baby teeth; they were all still filled with a childish wonder. The only thing really curious about the whole scene was Sandy.

As usual, he'd said nothing about this whole situation and he'd barely communicated through his sand to the rest of them at all lately. Bunny's eyes wandered over to the golden man once again. He'd taken to standing by the window for the past few hours staring into the sky and occasionally forming pictures above his head. Probably communicating with MiM….he'd been quiet for quite some time now; he'd informed them briefly about Isa and then….nothing.

"I'm sure Jack has his reasons"

North's gruff voice snapped the pooka out of his thoughts. He'd spun around from his desk so that now all the guardians were once again facing each other – minus Sandy. After hushing Baby Tooth, Tooth spoke up, "She might be proving to get than we originally thought" Bunny snorted at that, his expression annoying the two other guardians.

"Friend, Tooth may be right, we do not know anything about her. I think she is more than what she seems. I feel it –" Bunny rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what North was about to say " –in my belly"

"oh come on, we all saw how they acted together. I mean how can we trust Jack will just bring her straight here? He'll probably play games with her first"

Tooth's face scrunched up in disgust "Bunny, we do not doubt Jack in any way. He is one of us now and has rightly earned that place" The pooka raised his paws up in a surrender "Tooth I didn't mean it like that. I mean how do we know he's not playing stuck in the mud with her or something?" He hopped quickly over to the globe, pointing straight at two blue dots that were whizzing around Burgess in almost a circle "I dunno about you but that looks more like a game of chase than anything else to me"

Tooth spoke up again smiling this time, "Then maybe she is playing hard to get"

North laughed from his chair, munching on a cookie that the elves had brought for him. "Well then that will provide Jack with a challenge. Not to worry friends, they will be here soon"

Bunny turned back to look at the globe, wondering what Jack was up to right now.

* * *

…_the world around them disappeared in white light._

A scene unfolded before them; a mixture of colour and sounds. The sun graced the small village around them, just as children raced down the street clothed in brown dresses and pants adorned with white undershirts. Thatch cottages stood side by side, creating a sort of street for themselves. A large barn-type building stood separate from the others, a thick chimney sticking out above giant reinforced doors.

A forge perhaps?

A well was centred a few feet away, the circular wall decorated with vines and various flowering plants. The smell of fresh bread wafted through the air and mixed with the typical farming smells.

Through gaps in the houses, she could see fields of sheep, horses and even a few cows. As if to strengthen that fact, a few girls were walking around with a block sitting neatly across their shoulder blades, complete with a bucket on either end: Milkmaids.

Laughter filled the air, harmonising perfectly with the booming voice of a singing musician, playing his banjo by the well and happily watching the villagers dance and swing around him.

A voice sounded from behind, arriving clear through the air, despite the surrounding noise.

"Jack, Jack get back here"

She quickly spun around, expecting to see the white-haired winter spirit zooming towards her. Instead, she found herself facing the entrance to a thicket of trees. A kind-faced woman with ripples of brown hair stood holding a basket next to a young girl who looked a lot like her. A daughter maybe?

The girl wore a simple brown dress – a shade lighter than her hair which stopped about halfway down her shoulders. She had wide eyes that were the exact shade of chocolate and were currently shinning with excitement as she looked into the trees; her hands clapping together as fast as a hummingbird's wing.

The woman spoke again "You can't have fun all the time Jack" Despite her words, her tone was kind and she looked as if she was trying to hold back laughter.

Through the thicket of trees, she caught sight of a figure running back towards the woman. He was moving with so much energy, it was almost visible, radiating out from him in waves. A wide grin adorned his face as he laughed wildly; his head thrown back towards the sky in excitement. He came to a sudden stop in front of the young girl and swooped down, growling playfully before picking her up and swinging around in circles, laughing in harmony as hers echoed all around, an octave higher than his.

"Jackkkkk too high, too highhhhh"

The boy stopped spinning before swing the girl firmly onto his back. With his new accessory, he turned to the older woman, obviously his mother, and Isa was able to finally get a good look at him. He wore brown pants that were frayed slightly at the bottom and no shoes….maybe he didn't own any? His white linen undershirt blew in the wind and fought against the flapping lapels of her brown waistcoat. Her eyes travelled to his face and she felt a rush of confusion. She's already guessed that this was Jack's life before becoming a guardian but she hadn't expected him to look any different. His flawless pale skin was now flushed with colour from the excitement, and the summer sun had tanned his skin slightly to a natural brown. His eyes, still large and surrounded with beautifully thick lashes, were a warm chocolaty brown colour that made you want to smile inside. His hair fell about his head in an adorably scruffy fashion and showed the same colour. Why had he changed?

Why was his hair now white, his skin pale?

Just because he was a winter spirit, it didn't mean he had to change surely…

The boy's light voice sounded again, reclaiming her attention "Of course you can, who wants to do chores anyway?" the little girl nodded eagerly, scrambling around on the boy's back in an attempt to stay balanced.

The older woman flicked his nose playfully, smiling down at her son "The quicker you finish your chores, the sooner you can play; you wanted to see Isa later right?"

Isa jumped slightly at the sound of her own name. It wasn't possible; it had to be somebody else…

She was again distracted as the boy's grin spread wider and his expression became quite sheepish. "Ermmm…yeah we were gonna have a race" He brought a hand up and scratched his face absentmindedly. The girl on his back giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck "Jack likes her"

Jack laughed again "Like is such a strong word..I'm still annoyed at her winning that snowball fight last winter. She took my glory woahhh" Jack almost lost his balance as the small girl continued to clamber around, grabbing his shirt as an anchor.

"You should court her Jack"

Jack's head snapped up, humour lost in his shocked expression "Huh? Court her?" A warm smile showed on his face as a chuckle escaped his throat. "It's not like that. Although, I'm tempted to ask her just to watch her expression"

Another chuckle.

"It would be priceless.."

* * *

The scene dissolved around her and suddenly she was standing in a field, the grass damp with evening dew beneath her feet. It was obviously later in the year as orange and yellow leaves scattered the ground, communing around fence posts and the gaps between tree roots.

A thatch cottage stood not too far away, the only proof of life was a washing line stretched out across the field, garments playing with the wind.

"Hurry up Jack. How slow can you get?"

Isa froze slightly in shock, not wanting to recognise the familiar voice. It wouldn't….no it couldn't be. She knew that sometimes you had coincidences but this was almost like a joke.

Just as she was about to turn around and face her suspicions, two figures ran past her….well through her. She quickly clenched her fists, waiting for the expected burning sensation….but it didn't come. She felt nothing; it was as if she wasn't even real; then again she wasn't here…technically. This was a memory – Jack's memory, and she was becoming increasingly curious about how it seemed to be tied to her own life. Well there was only one way to find out…

Glancing back up at the two teens she received another shock. There was Jack again, his brown hair rustling in the warm breeze. In this memory he looked closer to how he did now to when she'd seen him previously with his family. She guessed that this must have been a little while before he died.

However, the shock was actually because of the girl next to him. This girl looked about seventeen and…looked remarkably like herself. Same figure, same cheekbones; her structure was practically identical; it was the features that differed. Her hair, instead of having the appearance of frozen ice crystals, seemed to replicate a river of liquid gold falling down her back and settling just above her hips. It swayed gently in the breeze as the sun glinted off the glossy surface. Her eyes were round and innocent as a child's, shinning with a colour as blue as the precise moment of dawn, just before it fades to a pale pink. The colour seemed to become more defined as she narrowed her eyes in mocking towards the boy before her. Like Jack, she wore the same brown material except hers was fashioned into a skirt that hung across her hips and fell to hang just above her feet. Above, she wore a thin linen blouse with short puffed sleeves beneath a red corset that showed her tiny waist, complete with golden ribbon criss-crossing down the middle.

"Slow? I was letting you win"

"Oh yeah? I've heard that one before"

Still grinning at her Jack jumped up into the branches above and began swinging back and forth upside down, seeming to be completely absorbed in the activity. The girl seemed to almost dance towards the tree and settle at the base, tilting her head towards the sky in thought. "So Jackson Overland, how does it feel to know that a girl's faster than you? I'd imagine that it would be humiliating for the son of the Town's leader"

A smug smile lit up Jack's face as he thought about the rest of the village finding out "They'd never believe you, what with my amazing reputation"

The girl stood up again, too energetic to stand still and began to dance around the meadow. It appeared to be one half of a couple's dance as she was holding her arms in such a way that it seemed as if someone should be holding her. "ahh yes I forgot about your 'reputation'. You know my mother's started on about courting again? I think she's scared of me having no husband-" Her laugh danced through the air, mimicking its human host; it had a sort of elemental sound, like water over rock. "- But you know what the funny thing is? It's always about you" Jack's boyish laughter ripped through the calm air as he fought to keep himself balanced on the branch as his body shook in humour. "Yes Jack you can laugh all you want but I've been hearing all week how 'Jack's such a kind boy who really cares for his sister, he'll make you a good husband Isa, I've heard he works hard in the fields and he's the son of the village leader! You two would make such a good couple.'" The girl stopped dancing and watched as Jack untangled himself from the tree.

"Oh and you think that's annoying? I thought all I was gonna hear about courting was my mother mentioning it a few months ago but no" Jack jogged over to the washing line hanging just above the ground a short distance away "You know what I've been hearing?" Jack grabbed one of the sheets and wrapped it around his head like a scarf before putting on a high pitched voice "'you know Jack, I know what you said before but everyone thinks you and Isa would go great together. She's such a beautiful girl and is always willing to help anyone; and she can sew quite well; you know that dress she wears? She sewed that herself!-'"

Before he could continue anymore more laughter burst from his throat, making it impossible for him to talk.

"So everyone's rooting for us? You know-" Something caught Isa's eye over Jack's shoulder, clearly amusing her as a coy smile settled on her face. She stepped closer to Jack and whispered confidentially. "Okay don't look now but Mrs Lapsley is spying on us through her window"

Isa looked away from the two and glanced over towards the only thatch cottage around. A warm-looking woman with a face like a chipmunk's stood by the open window, peeking around her curtains out into the field at the couple. Her eyes alight with wild curiosity.

Jack didn't even look, accepting the girl's word instantly. His lips coiled into a smirk and he wore a thoughtful expression. "She's probably waiting for something to happen…" his eyes sliced into hers "…something a gossip like her can spread." The girl almost replicated the smirk on reflex "Well then we need to give her something to spread, we can't disappoint her"

"no we can't…" Jack ran a hand through his hair, the humour was almost visible as it emanated from him; excitement almost consuming him. "…they're all so obsessed with the idea of courting so why don't we pretend?"

The girl's expression turned from playful to shocking before settling once again with mocking "Knew you couldn't resist me for much longer Jack"

"Oh come on! You know I didn't mean it like that. But if you're not up to it…"

"Not up to it? I never back down to a game or a challenge, you know that"

Jack chuckled lightly "yes I do" he reached out gently and tipped her chin up towards him, before leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips; his other wrapping slowly around her waist and pulling her close, causing them both to smile into the sweetness of it.

Isa caught a glimpse of Mrs Lapsley's shocked expression in the window before the scene once again disappeared.

* * *

It took Isa a moment to realise where she was at first. She was still in Jack's memories of course, but where and when she couldn't tell.

Slower than before, the village came into view; forming around her as if it were but a hologram. It was night, the endless black sky twinkling with stars of all different sizes like countless pairs of eyes, staring down at the scene below. People began to appear, dancing and singing around a fire, one bigger than she'd ever seen, crackling and snarling as more wood was thrown on by men sitting at various points around it. They sat on logs, laid down in a circle to create a little community. Towards the head of the circle sat a sort of throne. This, she supposed was where the village leader sat. However at the previous time it was empty. A smaller chair sat to the right which was currently taken by the older woman she'd previously seen with Jack, her hair now tied into two plaits that snaked down to her lap. She was smiling sweetly and talking with a woman next to her. As soon as she looked at this woman, Isa felt a pang of…pain almost; as if this woman had been missing from her life for years and years. She didn't think she'd ever seen her before but looking at her now, she just felt so familiar.

Her attention was diverted as she heard a chorus of laughter. Following it she found a little stage set up against the building which she'd previously assumed to be a forge. Realising what she was seeing she began to laugh. About 20 children were sat on the ground laughing and pointing as Jack acted out a story on stage. For some reason – she really could not think why – he'd grabbed a pair of antlers which he was holding to his head as he paraded around, exaggerating every movement in a pantomime gesture. She spied the little girl from Jack's previous memory – not sitting down – but sitting atop a man's shoulders. It became clear pretty clear that the man was the girl's father. He wore a deep red tunic rolled up to his elbows and tall black leather boots. A belt was strung around his waist, from which hung a scabbard which sheathed a large sword. The man was very muscular and quite handsome too, his hair relatively the same colour as his son's, as Jack's.

So this was the village leader.

Her attention was diverted again as she heard a male voice call out nearby. "Hey Isa, we've been looking for you everywhere"

Turning around, she saw herself sitting on a chair to the left of the throne, she's clearly also been watching Jack, but now she was facing two older boys who looked about roughly the same age, if not a bit older. They were both handsome, but a bit thuggish. They gave off an unpleasant aura and were grinning greedily at her.

_Three guesses as to what they want._ Isa moved closely to herself, hoping to get a better look at the scene.

"So.." The taller of the two spoke. "..where have you been lately, I've been looking everywhere." The smaller of the two nodded in agreement, clearly the minion in this situation.

The girl stayed calm, her voice coming out light and cheerful "Vada via cretino"

The two boys looked at each other in confusion.

"It means 'get lost jerk', clearly you two don't speak Italian"

More confusion. "And you do" The smaller of the two spoke. It seemed to amuse the girl that they hadn't reacted to her insult.

"So Isa…" The taller one continued "…why are you here? That chair's for the leader's son"

A coy smile spread across the girl's face "I'm keeping it warm for him; he'll be back in a moment"

This time the thugs grinned "Ahh yes see I was going to talk to you about that. There's something about that which bothers me-" He leaned in, his voice sinking to a confidential whisper "-I've heard that you and Jacky-boy have a thing going on"

The girl's face stayed amused, her expression never changing in reaction "and why would that bother you? It's not your business Lawrence"

An ugly expression crept onto Lawrence's face as he stepped towards the girl; she didn't even look the tiniest bit scared. "I am the son of the village's top tradesman and I think that a girl like you should belong to a guy like me"

The girl became angry at this; repulsion flooding her face "Belong? I belong to no-one but myself. Nothing would never EVER happen between us you creep. I don't care if you ask my father for my hand because my answer will still be no. And jack is ten times better than you! For one, he's the son of the village leader, that's higher than you will ever be. And for another, he is the best person I've ever met who actually treats people with respect. Now do what I said before and get lost"

Andrew and his minion stared angrily at her for a moment before turning and sauntering off, shoving past people as they went "I'll get you for this Isa"

The girl had only just settled back down in the chair when a head popped out from behind it "I believe that's mine" She slid to the corner of the set as Jack squeezed in next to her, a happy expression now adorning her face.

Jack however, looked concerned "What was that all about?"

The girl giggled "Just idiots, nothing new"

It was silent for a minute before Jack spoke up "I've got something for you; a birthday present" Without waiting for a response he brought out a string bag from his cloak. "Okay close your eyes and hold out your arm" The girl mocked annoyance "Jacckkk don't be mean, what is it?" Jack quickly flicked her nose with his other hand, earning a giggle from her. "Come on, or I'll take it back" The girl grinned wildly as she closed her eyes, "I told you not to spend anything" Jack chuckled back as he fastened a something around her wrist "I didn't spend anything, open your eyes"

The girl opened her eyes and gasped at the bracelet now around her wrist. It was made of three strips of leather, plaited together to form the straps. In the middle was a metal snowflake, shinning in the firelight, fastened to the leather on either sides. "Jack…i-it's beautiful…how?"

Jack shrugged, slightly embarrassed at her joy "Just something my dad taught me, I thought you'd like it…I can always change it though-" He broke off as she kissed him softly. It was soft and sweet, a picture of true happiness.

They both sat in silence for a moment, admiring the bracelet before them.

Isa noticed Jack nervously fiddling with the fastening, tightening and loosening it each way. There was clearly something on his mind. She wished he'd hurry up and say something to her other half so she could hear. It was so quick in fact that she almost missed it.

"You know how everyone believes that we're together now?" The girl looked up at Jack in brief confusion. Before she could react, Jack spoke again "I don't want it to be a joke anymore; I-I want to court you…properly. We won't have to change anything; everyone already thinks we're together this way. But I don't want to be together because of what others think, I want to be with you because you want to be with me"

There was another moment of silence as the girl sat on the chair, absorbing what she'd just been told. She brought a hand to her hair and fiddled with a lock, twirling it around her finger. She laughed briefly under her breath, before glancing back at Jack and giggling shyly "I never thought you'd ask"

Jack leaned in and she met him halfway, this kiss more intimate than before.

Before anything else could happen the world disappeared in a bright white light.

**Thank youu for reading another chapter, i hope you like itt ^.^ eighth chapter will be up in a few days hopefully if college doesn't get in the wayy xxx please leave a review and let me know what you think \ ( ^ . ^ ) /**


	8. Forget Me Not?

**Sorry guys, i've been so busy with college, and and exams butttt hopefully that'll calm down now and i can update more frequently :3**

**i love you all xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**I just want to say that this is my own work; i haven't stolen someone else's ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

**But i do own Isa Frost**

* * *

Isa's eyes snapped open and she was glad to find herself back in her own body.

But no longer against the tree…

At some point she'd fallen against Jack, who in turn had slumped against the tree and rested on his knees. They were lying in a really weird embrace. Oh well, at least they weren't kissing any more, that would have been even more awkward.

"Got off me dude" Isa struggled in Jack's grasp, he was much stronger than she'd originally thought; he hadn't woken up yet.

"Jack come on; wake up twinkletoes " the nickname seemed to be effective as his eyes instantaneously snapped open. He seemed to gather his senses for a moment before realising she was there.

"what?!"

"I said get off me"

Looking down at her he appeared shocked as he jumped up; as if seeing her in a completely new light….then again he was. Isa quickly jumped up and began to back away from the tree, distancing herself from Jack as much as she could. "What the hell? What's your deal Jack?.." Despite herself she leant forward towards him in anger. "..why did you pretend not to know me infront of the other? Is this some sick joke of yours?"

Jack just stood there for a moment, looking completely bemused and even slightly angered himself. He shook his head, as if to clear it, his expression hardening "Deal? I'm not playing at anything; I didn't know I knew you-"

Isa wasn't even going to let him finish "didn't know? Oh please; Jack that's not something that can just slip your mind. I looked basically the same back then as I do now; you would have thought that you'd remember your best friend. Not even that…we were…you kissed me!"

Jack seemed to have given up trying and had now turned his attention back to another snowflake twirling in his hand. As she finished he just glanced at her slyly "As if I haven't done that before" he quickly held a finger before she could interrupt "and I don't remember my memories, I don't remember anything about then or who was in them; hence why I have that casket. However you on the other hand..not only do you seem to have a good grasp of the whole immortal being thing, but I now know who you are. Question is, how did you become a guardian and why did you pretend not to know me?"

"First off, I'm not a guardian. Second, I don't…I don't know"

"what do you mean you don't know?"

"exactly that twinkletoes"

Jack seemed lost for a moment. "well…how far back do you remember? You had a go at me for forgetting you, but you didn't treat me as an old friend either, and I'm not hard to forget" The wink was implied with the words but he included it anyway.

"Truth be told…I don't remember any of my memories either, and despite what I just saw, I still don't remember you"

Jack's features twisted slightly in confusion "That's weird, I remember everything once I've seen it"

"We can't all be that lucky" Isa muttered under her breath. This was just annoying and awkward; she couldn't even look at him without images of them together flashing through her mind. She had to get out of here, she couldn't face him any longer. But how could she get away easily?

A few seconds and Jack could simply command the wind to pull her back again. Oh well. She could only try.

Just as Jack opened his mouth to say something more, she gathered her strength, tightened her grip on her staff before shooting off from the ground. She supposed the speed was about 80mph; it felt so good. The shot of adrenaline as the wind whipped around her, pushing her faster and caressing her skin with a slight chill.

For a few fleeting moments she thought she'd escaped him. Why she'd been that hopeful she had no idea. Instead of helping her along the wind changed direction – it was almost visible in the air – and began forcing her into a standstill; it began swirling forcefully around her limbs, pulling them behind her back so they were bent at the elbows, making it impossible for her to move. The only thing holding her up was her staff – currently wedged against her back.

"Jack?!"

No answer.

"Oi twinkletoes I know you can hear me; get your arrogant ass over here"

"No matter the situation there is no need to shout" the mocking voice echoed around before Jack's boyish laughter once again ripped through the air.

The hairs on the back of her neckstood up as his cool breath tickled her skin.

"do you mind?" she tried to face him but the strong current made it physically impossible to move anything.

"hmm what's that?" she could hear the snicker in his voice.

"Get. Me. Out"

Nothing happened.

"Now twinkletoes"

Jack glided lazily around to face her; his face twisted as he debated what to do. "mmmmm….no"

Isa's eyes bulged slightly "no? What do you mean no? Release me twinkletoes now….i mean it"

Jack's smirked reappeared as expected. "Sorry I just don't feel like it"

"You can't just leave me-"

Jack clasped a hand down on her mouth, stopping her protest "I have no intention of doing that. You're coming to the Pole with me; enough games, we're going"

Isa's attempted to struggle as much as she could, trying to break free somehow; this was just just ridiculous. When that failed, she settled for annoying him to death.

"Don't you dare twinkletoes; no one won that race. I'm not taking one step in that gingerbread house of joy. You can tell that anger management kangaroo that I don't have any interest in joining your girl scouts group-"

"I don't care about the girl scouts!" Jack quickly interrupted before shaking his head upon realising what he'd said "I mean guardians…" He took a deep breath, "Right now that can take a backseat; the reason we're going back to the pole – which is not a gingerbread house – is to get back your memories"

Isa's face twisted in confusion "what? How can they help?"

Jack smiled widely – as if holding back a laugh "Tooth"

"Okay twinkletoes but how?"

Jack scrutinised her for a few moments "If I release you, do you promise not to fly away?"

She smirked at him – as he expected she would – I don't make promises about anything twinkletoes; that way I don't have any ties"

Jack just sighed and clicked his fingers and less than a second later, Isa almost cried out in surprise as her 'bonds' disappeared and she felt herself falling through the air; she took a quick breath and steadied herself – now slightly further down from Jack.

"Come on then, tell me, how can they help?"

Jack grinned wildly – this time in mock excitement, "Come fin;d out"

Isa suddenly felt unsure of herself; internally debating whether to follow or fly away again, despite knowing how fruitless the effort was. "But I-"

"There's no point in arguing; I'm not telling you here and I can stop you wherever you go. So you might as well follow" She could feel her cheeks growing hot under his searing gaze. Being directly infront of her, he left little room for escape.

There was no way out….and she knew it. Also, the pull of knowing her memories was just too tempting to ignore. "Fine. Fine, whatever. Lead the way"

A smug feeling emanated from Jack as he turned around and kept an eye on her as he flew off again, gaining speed and height every second.

Needless to say, Isa felt pretty pathetic right now, she couldn't even hold her own against the infamous 'Jack Frost'.

Too deep in thought, she didn't even waver her glance away from Jack's backside as she trailed behind him through the air.

She briefly heard him utter a sigh of impatience and that was all it took. He wanted her at the pole? Then fine she'd go the pole; but at her own speed.

With a sudden burst of energy she shot forward and passed Jack in a few seconds, appearing not even as solid matter. "Hey!"

She turned to glance briefly over her shoulder and grin wickedly at Jack, urging him to compete in response. Side by side they rocketed over the landscape; their faces an image of utmost determination in the race to beat each other.

They swooped down into the trees, laughing and hollering as they swirled and swung through the trees in an attempt to avoid them. A tunnel appeared ahead and they both threw themselves forward, using all their willpower and strength. But before they could reach the tunnel, a bright light flashed before their eyes, stunning them briefly, and darkness rushed in to claim them.

**Thank youu for reading another chapter, i hope you like itt ^.^ i'll try and write the ninth chapter as quickly as possible ehe and i'll try to update my other story "Ever hear of a Snow day?" xxx please leave a review and let me know what you think \ ( ^ . ^ ) /**


	9. Back To Square One

**Hello my lovelies ~ **

**Here's the ninth chapter for you \(^.^)/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

**- However i do own Isa Frost**

* * *

"Woahhhhhh….eurph"

The breath left their lungs as Jack and Isa landed from the portal as an entanglement on the floor…laughing hysterically. That had completely taken them by surprise; one minute they were flying along, and the next they felt as if they were in a whirler swirler.

Pushing herself up into a sitting position with her forearm, Isa looked down at the form beneath her "Hey that was fun twinkletoes, let's go again" Her tinkling laugh was interrupted by Jack's voice sounding beneath her. While she'd been glancing down at him, he'd taken in their surroundings "Yeah…..that might not be possible right now"

Isa's head snapped up and her gaze was met by four others, one wearing a very angry and irritated expression. [Ten guesses who that is]

"Finally; take your time Frostbite"

There was silence around the workshop for a moment before Jack spoke. "Isa, can you get off me? I'd like to retain some dignity"

While Isa took her time getting up and positioning herself behind Jack, away from the other guardians, he continued to speak "And anyway Bunny, I don't know why you're complaining. You told me to get her, so I got her"

The pooka took a step forward, simultaneously pointing at the globe "Yeah, after you'd played a few games first"

When Jack didn't deny it, Bunny just seemed to get even angrier, another crease forming on his already crowded forehead. Before he could speak, Jack interrupted "Your issues can wait a while, I have more important things to deal with right now" Despite his calm voice, Jack appeared like he was trying desperately not to laugh; the harder he fought, the more prominent his smirk became.

Just as Bunny was about to unleash his fury, North placed a hand on his shoulder, holding him steady "Friend, Jack is right, Isa still needs to be made a guardian, and should be our top priority"

Isa shot a warning glance at Jack "Twinkletoes…."

"Huh?" Jack looked confused for a moment before he remembered what she was hinting at. "Oh yeah, North…..you see the thing is, Isa only agreed to come and hear us out; she never agreed to be a guardian"

Tooth's shocked voice echoed from the corner of the workshop "What! Why not?" Isa glanced briefly over at her, playing with her staff; swinging it around her body.

"Because it was never part of our deal"

A golden question mark appeared over Sandy's head and Bunny growled under his breath "Deal? What deal?" Before Bunny could advance further on the female winter spirit, Jack stepped out infront. "Look, she wasn't going to come freely so I made a deal in which she agreed to come and hear us out. I didn't include the whole 'becoming a guardian' part because she should have the option, but to be honest, I think she'll go for it when she understands"

He glanced briefly glanced over at Isa who'd retained her position behind him, arms folded. "But that can wait a while"

This time North stepped forward "Wait? No Jack, Man in Moon said-"

"I don't care" Jack regretted the snap as soon as it escaped his mouth. North was always so kind to him; he'd always seemed like a father-figure. He didn't deserve that.

Shaking his head to clear it he started again "Isa's memory is missing, like mine was. Except that unlike me, she still doesn't remember her memories once she's seen them. But that might be because she was looking through mine-"

He was cut off by Tooth, who'd suddenly flown quite close to him, looking concerned and even kinda pissed off "What do you mean by that? It's impossible for anyone else to open the casket but me and my fairies; neither is she authorised to"

"It was a mistake! We happened to touch it at the same time. Don't blame Jack, it wasn't his fault" Isa tried to step forward so she was next to Jack and not blocked by him. No one spoke for a few moments following Isa's outburst. The other guardians exchanged confused glanced at on another; confused at how close the two winter spirits had become.

"Not that I'm not happy, but why are you two suddenly so close?"

Jack and Isa exchanged a look that was half mischievous and half uneasy. "Well….like I was saying, Isa saw herself in my memories. Turns out we were friends; close friends. And, as I was going to say earlier, we need to go to the Tooth Palace now"

In the next moment, everyone was talking at once.

"Why in the world would we-"

"No one put you in charge Frostbite-"

"Jack, you're not making sense-"

"This is a goose chase-"

"Just take the oath already-"

"How do we know that she can be trusted?"

"Hey!" At that last one, Jack felt his temper rise. Why were they acting so distrustful? When he'd first arrived, they'd constantly tried to see the best in him. He stepped forward again; attempting to place some authority into what he was about to say "She's my friend; that should be reason enough. I know that you don't get what she means to me but trust me when I say that she can be trusted with whatever comes"

He gazed imploringly at each of them before continuing "Remember when I first arrived here? I didn't want a part in any of this but you were convinced enough that I was worth it so you kept trying to show me what being a guardian was like. I fought Pitch without being a guardian; it gave me no extra protection or powers and yet I still managed to defeat him…I mean we" Jack tagged on as an afterthought.

Isa felt her body stiffen and the name; alight sweat appearing on the back of her neck and the middle of her palms.

Pitch. Why did that name seem so familiar? She was sure she'd never heard it before….no she _knew_ she'd never heard it before – at least not in this life. Maybe she'd known him when she was a human? An image was sitting right at the back of her mind, except she couldn't quite grasp at it. A figure cloaked in shadows, who gloats in the darkness and sneers at the light. A trickster who plays people, preys on their…well that's just it, she just couldn't think about it…about him. Whenever she tried to grasp at the image, it just disappeared, slinked back into the depths of her mind.

Who was this Pitch? She didn't realise she'd spoken aloud until Jack looked at her in surprise. "Oh yeah, I forgot you didn't know. Pitch is-"

He was sharply cut off by Tooth "Not now Jack. You said you wanted to go to the Tooth Palace, well let's go"

* * *

"It's all so colourful" Isa's excited voice echoed around the cavern as she took in the scene before her. Golden turrets and spires stretched upwards, connecting to the hard rock via bridges decorated with every jewel imaginable. There were fairies everywhere, darting to and fro as the carried teeth to the casket and collecting the gifts. The sound of a waterfall travelled through the air from somewhere down below; it was a calm, melodic sound that sent a sense of reassurance through her. The whole scene looked like something taken from a fairy tale; it just didn't seem real.

Jack's face – though he'd been here many times – was alight with childish wonder and delight. He grabbed her hand and began to drag her away from the other guardians towards a random passage "You have to jump off the waterfall, it's the best feeling ever; you get such a rush"

They'd barely taken another step before Tooth was fluttering infront of them, appearing fairly flustered. "Jack, now is not the time. You're not here to play remember! We're here on your insistence, now do what you need to do so we can return to the pole" Tooth didn't like being like this but she just had such a bad feeling about Isa and didn't enjoy having her in the palace.

However, she did feel bad when she saw Jack's disappointed expression. _It must be exciting for him, to have someone from his past; to have someone he knows. I just hope she's not hiding anything, it might break him. _

"Fine sorry Tooth. So where do we look if we want to find Isa? Do you have a funny category for the immortal" He waved a hand through the air in exaggeration, excitement appearing in his eyes again.

Tooth had to hold back a laugh "We might have to split up, she could be in several places; luckily since she's alive then her memories won't have been destroyed" She gestured to the other guardians to join them "Okay North you go to the West Tower and search under 'I', Bunny you go to the Grand Chamber and search under 'Burgess', Sandy you go to the Main Tower and search for 'I' under the category 17 years of age during the 1700's"

She then turned back to Jack and Isa "Jack you can go to the West Tower with North and search for your own…empty slot and search the names surrounding it, I may have placed her near you as you were so close in your previous life. Isa, you can go to the catacombs and search for your name within the immortals"

Isa felt slightly unnerved at going into the catacombs alone "What about you?"

Tooth smiled, warmly this time "I'm going to talk to my fairies, one have them might remember where we put you after we got all the caskets back from Pitch"

* * *

_Pitch again. Who is he?_

Isa felt her mind wander back to the dark figure as she wandered aimlessly down the passageway. No it still wasn't any good, she still couldn't get a clear picture of him. Instead she thought back to the guardians. Neither her nor Jack had been happy with the separation. She felt safe with him, not that that was a surprise, she didn't know anyone else. She still didn't trust them at all. Why should she join their little 'club'? She had no reason too, she'd been perfectly happy without them for….for..

Well that's just it, she could remember anything past the last year, now that she came to think of it.

She snapped out of her thoughts as she realised how dark the passage had become. She must be underground by now as the only thing lighting her way were several shining jewels encrusted into the golden walls. However, this only helped to enlarge the distorted shadows that bounced off the walls.

A dark chuckle resonated through the air and she spun around to face the way she'd come, staff at the ready…..only to find empty space.

What sounded like a stone scuffling under a shoe echoed from behind her; she knew without turning that something – no someone – was right behind her. She had no desire to turn around so she did it anyway.

It was a man.

That was it.

Although come to think of it he wasn't dressed normally. But then who was she to talk, she was hanging around with an aboriginal kangaroo and a multi-coloured bird. He wore complete black, the kind that gave midnight a run for its money. She couldn't tell if it was a robe or a dress, it was impossible to see the folds in the fabric. His skin was a mouldy grey, the colour of a desiccated corpse perhaps; his nails were sharp and jagged, some she was sure, were missing altogether. His hair was gelled back onto his head and stuck out at the back. He looked a bit like that cartoon kids like to watch..or play? She'd never really paid attention. Sonic was it?

"umm..hello?"

The man was staring at her with an amused expression, his head tilted to the side like a curious child. And his eyes – his _yellow_ eyes – examined her menacingly, as if she was a new toy for him to play with…and not in a good way. His black lips were curled tightly, as if hiding reigned in control. It looked as if they'd been cut into his face with a sword.

He shook himself suddenly, as if remembering composure before smiling gently "My, my, my, what do we have here? The newest guardian I presume?"

* * *

**Thank youu for reading another chapter, i hope you like itt ^.^ i'll try to update my other story "Ever hear of a Snow day?" xxx please leave a review and let me know what you think \ ( ^ . ^ ) /**


End file.
